Unexpected Consequences
by Breannae-Malfoy
Summary: From prank to pleasure. Dramione one-shot. WARNING! RATED R! SEX! SEX! SEX!


Hermione was walking swiftly to her dorm room shower. "Ugh. Stupid Slytherins!" she muttered under breath. Pansy, Blaise and a couple of other Slytherins had pulled a nasty prank on her. They cast a spell over a balloon to hover invisibly over her head filled with troll bogies and centaur shit until she had to make her Head Girl speech. It promptly broke right in front of the Great Hall amongst all her fellow students showering her in the foul mixture.

She stormed into the living quarters she shared with the Head Boy who was none other than Draco Malfoy. "What the hell happened to you?" snickered the blonde from the couch as he caught sight of Hermione.

"As if you don't know!" Hermione threw the words with venom as she ran into her room, slamming the door. She finally stopped. Aware that she was alone and that no one could see her in this pitiful state. She looked in the mirror. What looked back at her was a wild-haired, teary-eyed, shit and bogie covered girl. She looked down as she walked to the joint bathroom, locked both adjoining doors and ran a steaming hot bath. She added vanilla and strawberry bath liquid to help soothe her. Hermione stripped down, throwing each vile-substance coated piece of clothing in a ball in the corner as far from her as could be. Once she got into the tub she curled up and cried.

When she was fairly emotionally drained she scrubbed every inch of her skin until it felt raw. She drained the tub, wrapped a towel around her, walked to her trunk and drug out her favourite pair of pajamas. A silk cami and shorts set that her mom had gotten her for her 16th birthday. All she wanted was to go to bed and stay there and cry but instead she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and traveled her way down to their private kitchen, forgetting completely that to get to the kitchen she had to pass through the living room and by a certain blonde-haired ferret.

Draco cornered her when she walked out. "What the fuck Granger! You have the nerve to yell at me for something I didn't do!" He not only had her cornered but was standing so close Hermione felt small and very aware of her femininity. She blushed and tried to push him away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she stated.

"The hell you don't! You come storming in here and all I ask, cordially mind you, is what the hell happened to you and you accuse me like I had something to do with whatever it was! Yes, I have done some pretty foul things and have said some pretty foul things to you but I would never stoop so low as to have you covered head-to-toe in bogies and shit!" Draco finished his rant and waited for a response. "Why won't you answer me?!" he yelled when she hadn't replied then he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"You weren't involved with this?" Hermione asked meekly, holding back tears.

"No. I wouldn't pull something that disgusting. Not on you." he said stepping back, trying to keep his face expressionless.

"But all you've done since we came here first year is torment me. What's so different now?"

"I...um," Draco sighed in defeat.."I love you. I've always loved you. I've known since you punched me in the face." he tried to walk away, embarrassed for showing any feelings towards the muggle-born but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Why haven't you ever said something before then?"

"Because, I'm not supposed to love you. Don't you know who my father is? I used to actually care about that. Now I don't. All I care about is you." He quickly stepped forward and slid his arms around her and pulled her to him. Hermione looked up at him surprised. Surprised because the one person she had crushed on for years had just confessed his deeply harbored feelings. She smiled and slid a hand around his neck.

"I love you too." Draco stood stunned until he felt Hermione's warm soft lips upon his own. At that moment he took control. He pushed her up against the wall and lifted her legs around his waist. Hermione felt like she was on fire. A burn she wanted to last forever. She felt him tease her mouth open and his tongue press against hers, battling for dominance. She let out a moan when his hand pulled and pinched her nipple through the silk camisole. Rolling it between his fingers. Draco slid his opposite hand down the length of her body stopping at the 'v' between her legs. Teasing that little spot that made her throw her head back against the wall giving him access to her neck. Lightly suckling and nipping his way down to her breast. He pulled her nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the tip causing her to shudder.

"Draco, I'm yours." Hermione breathily sighed. He growled and walked to the closest comfortable space that could accommodate all he was going to do to her which happened to be the emerald green couch. He kissed and nipped and licked his way way down her torso down to the top of her shorts. He held her wrists down while he used his teeth to graze her bare skin and pull down her shorts. Hermione spread her legs open for him while Draco teased a finger into her slick opening. He hit that one spot that made her arch her back in ecstasy, causing him to go deeper adding another finger. Slamming his digits into her hard until she came. He bent down to lick up every drop of her juices as they came flowng out of her.

It took all he had to not come himself. He stood up over her and stripped down to nothing. He slid his hard and long member into Hermione's still incredibly wet folds. She tossed her head back. "Draco," she panted, "Come in me. Give me all you have to give."

With that Draco nearly came undone. He slammed into her not realizing that there was a barrier where he thought there wasn't one. "You're a virgin?!" he asked when she grimaced in pain.

"Not anymore." Hermione responded when the pain subsided, arching her pelvis up so as to take him in deeper.

"Shit, you destroy me woman." Draco finally lost what little control he had left. He hit hard and deep as he rammed into her with every bit of energy he had. They fell over the cliff in exquisite climax together. He shot his load into her letting it fill her up. Breathing hard he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You are mine Hermione. Only mine." he whispered into her ear.

She rolled over and smiled. "As you wish." She kissed him hard on his jugular, rubbing a hand over his growing member. "Hmm, looks like it's time for me to return the favour."


End file.
